Nuit magique
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: "Tu étais solitaire. J'avais le cœur à l'envers. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. On s'est pris au sérieux, le rire au fond des yeux. [...] Une histoire d'humour qui tourne à l'amour quand vient le jour." - Catherine Lara / C'était censé être une histoire d'une nuit. Mais, pour Kiba et Ino, cela ne se résume pas seulement à ça, au final...
**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je me dépêche de faire cette petite note, parce que je suis à la BU de ma fac et qu'il faut quand même que je bosse ^^. Donc, un p'tit texte sur le KibaIno, pas prévu à la base. Mais je faisais le ménage en écoutant des vieux tubes des années 80 et quand j'ai entendu "Nuit magique" de Catherine Lara, j'ai tout de suite pensé au KibaIno, je sais pas pourquoi.**

 **Donc, ce texte est une song-fic intégrée, c'est à dire que les paroles sont intégrées directement au texte (en italique). Je précise que ce texte a été lu et approuvé par ma chère Keisu, donc, bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il lui a plu. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **L'univers et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Les phrases en italiques sont les paroles de la chanson "Nuit magique" de Catherine Lara.**

* * *

 **Nuit magique**

* * *

Une inspiration, profonde, contrôlée. Une expiration, plus rapide, saccadée. Inspirer. Expirer. Ino regardait le visage de Kiba, si changeant durant le sommeil de ce dernier. Elle sentait son torse se soulever sous ses bras, au rythme de sa respiration. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos quand un courant d'air vint soulever les rideaux de la fenêtre ouverte. Elle remit un peu mieux en place la couverture, essayant d'exposer le moins possible son corps nu à la brise matinale. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, ses cheveux blonds en éventail autour de son visage, et continua de contempler Kiba.

Petit à petit, la conscience des événements de la veille lui revint. La soirée un peu arrosée qu'ils avaient faite avec leurs autres amis. Leurs esprits un peu embrumés par l'alcool, bien que totalement conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient. Leur premier baiser. Puis d'autres. Des mots soufflés. « C'est peut-être un peu direct, mais j'ai envie de toi ». « Pas de sentiments, juste pour s'amuser. ». « Aucune attache ». Les caresses, leurs corps entièrement à la vue de l'autre, le plaisir… Tout simplement, _si loin de tout, sans garde-fou_.

 _Il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Il était solitaire,_ cherchant désespérément un certain réconfort. Elle _avait le c_ _œu_ _r_ _à_ _l'envers,_ brisé depuis qu'elle savait que son amour d'enfance ne lui rendrait jamais ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, qu'il avait trahi, était un criminel. _Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu,_ pour oublier, un instant, dans le désir et les courbes de l'autre. _Ils jouaient avec le feu._ Ils le savaient parfaitement, et étaient prêts à se brûler, à se consumer. _Ils se sont pris au sérieux, le rire au fond des yeux. C'était une histoire de peau,_ qu' _on oublie aussitôt._

Seulement, il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Kiba avait dit ce qu'elle ne désirait pas entendre, là, maintenant. « Je t'aime, Ino ». Elle n'avait rien répondu. Elle n'avait pas voulu de cela. Ces mots lui avait fait mal. Pourtant, maintenant que le visage de Kiba lui apparaissait, endormi, paisible, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle devait oublier Sasuke, et peut-être, essayer de se débarrasser de la stupide attirance qu'elle avait pour lui depuis son enfance. Elle était trop fleur bleue, trop sensible. Elle était facilement attirée par un garçon, pour peu qu'il soit mignon. Pourtant, avec Kiba, c'était différent. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle le serait un jour. Mais elle était prête à essayer. Après tout, il méritait qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Il avait toujours été là, à la pousser, lui criant de ne pas pleurer lorsqu'elle se montrait faible. Passant une main dans les cheveux châtains en bataille du maître-chien, elle se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva ensuite et s'habilla en silence pour ne pas le réveiller.

C'était censé être une _histoire d'un soir,_ où l' _on perd la mémoire au fond d'un regard,_ où l'on ne se préoccupe pas de son cœur, uniquement de son corps. Une _nuit de hasard,_ où l' _on se sépare_ ensuite, _sans trop croire_ à un lendemain, à plus que du plaisir et un oubli des problèmes le temps d'une soirée.

Quand Kiba se réveilla, il était seul, la place à ses côtés froide depuis longtemps. Il soupira en se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Quel idiot il avait été, de lui dire ces trois mots, qu'il dissimulait depuis un bon bout de temps, alors qu'il avait bien vu qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'une histoire d'une nuit. Il avait pourtant été prêt à se contenter de ça. Rien que le fait de pouvoir aider la jeune femme à oublier ses tourments le remplissait de joie. Il ne voulait que son bonheur. Se levant, il massa ses tempes pour tenter de chasser le mal de tête qui lui lacérait le crâne. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, il remarqua, sur la commode, un morceau de papier. Sur la face qu'il voyait, une fleur était maladroitement dessinée. Quand il retourna la feuille, des mots s'étalaient devant lui, dans une écriture gracieuse : « Tu sais où me trouver, si jamais tu es d'accord pour, peut-être, tenter plus que cette simple nuit… »

Kiba sourit comme un idiot face à ce simple morceau de papier, pourtant rempli de tellement de perspectives. Il s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de sa chambre en trombe, récoltant un aboiement d'Akamaru qui sortit la tête de sa gamelle et le suivit. Un immense sourire idiot aux lèvres, il remonta le chemin vers le centre du village et, surtout, la boutique de fleurs Yamanaka. Peut-être allaient-ils, Ino et lui, continuer cette _histoire d'humour qui a tourné à l'amour quand est venu le jour_ … En tout cas, il avait bon espoir !

* * *

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je vous embrasse fort !**


End file.
